


Blade

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've cut me,<br/>tearing away my dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade

Here I am, stronger for the not.  
Lost in the hours of gone. I've got it all,  
but never had any.

You want me?  
Wild hearts break as easy.  
You need me.  
Like a sickness I am in you.  
Wild hearts break as easy.

We've been pulling ourselves apart.  
Breaking lasting bits.

What would you say?  
Could you whisper it again?  
I still taste you,  
your lips so sweet,  
your body of fire.  
Burn me.

You want me?  
Wild hearts break as easy?  
You need me?  
I linger in your thoughts.  
wild hearts break as easy.

My memories of you,  
are sweaty and lusty.  
Our bodies as we fuck.  
Joining our souls.

You've cut me,  
tearing away my dreams.  
I am just as happy as I am sad.

You want me? (To forget.)  
Wild hearts break as easy.  
You need me? (To hate you)  
We'll never be the same.  
Wild hearts break as easy.

I am still yours.  
Still Wild.  
Just torn.


End file.
